And Out Of The Well
by thisisvicious
Summary: Mizuki, OC, moves to Japan to escape troubles from a not so distant past. After chasing Kagome into the Bone Eater's well, she finds herself in the past. What will she encounter, and why does the stoic lord of the West take such an interest in her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So here it is, the prelude... I started this story roughly six years ago (back when i was young and not a very good writer), and completely forgot about it... I happened to find it when i was looking for some fanfiction to read... and I can't believe I'm saying this, but it was absolutely terrebly '-.- but I'm determined to make it so much better and actually finish it this time... the plot is the same, though with a few changes. I changed the name and the appearance of my OC, but her personality remains the same, I have written a prelude, as you can see, and gave background history as to why my OC moved in with the higurashi's

Now, i would like to put in my disclaimers, I don't own Inu Yasha anything, I don't own any legal rights to any merchandice that I use in this chapter by the bands: the exploited or the unseen, and unfortunately i do not own A.F.I.'s 'Morningstar' D': the only thing that i do own is my OC, and anyone affiliated with her from the states.

* * *

><p><strong>Airport: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States:<strong>

"Last call for flight 1031, Tokyo, Japan. I repeat, last call for flight 1031, Tokyo, Japan." The announcement was heard through the intercom by a few late passangers. There was one teen girl who seemed like she needed to get on that flight, though being held back by who others would asume her boyfriend.

"Look, Damion, I'm not going to listen to you beg anymore. The plane is going to leave soon and I do not want to miss it!" Shouted the teen girl.

The boy Damion, by appearance, someone would call him a no good punk. And that's what he was. Damion had a medium build, though he wasn't very tall for his age of twenty. He was barely a few inches taller than the average female. All along his body was decorated with tattoos of band symbols and various other things. The clothing he wore were obviously older and well worn, which consisted of vintage skinny jeans, a faded and ripped The Exploited t-shirt and a pair of worn in combat boots.

To say that he was unattractive would be a lie, for the young woman with him used to worship Damion. She would go to hardcore shows in basements of peoples houses and bars, sneaking into ones that were not all ages shows, just to get a chance to see him, to be near him. Eventually he caught on, but didn't care, Damion wanted her as his.

"But Mi, you can't leave! I sware... it'll be different thi..."

"No! It won't be different, not now, not ever!" Shouts back Mizuki.

The girl Mizuki, or Mi, was a very pretty girl, most who could look past the stereotypes, would call her beautiful. She was considered relatively tall for being a girl, reaching five foot seven ath the age of seventeen. Mizuki, unlike most girls, dress what others would consider odd and whore-ish. Today she wore a The Unseen t-shirt, to which was long enough to make it a dress, that she had ripped apart, sown back together and held in some parts by safety pins, with thigh high stockings and Doc Martins that came up below her knees. Her make-up consisted of thick mascara and a heavy smokey eye look. Mizuki liked dramatic eye make-up, she loved how it accented her beautiful blue-green eyes, making them stand out. To go along with her dramatic look, a dark purplely red doned her lips, while a pale pink blush graced her high cheek bones. Mizuki's hair was dyed a firey red with an orange tint tha rested just below her shoulders when in its natural wavy curled state.

"Besides, you aren't supposed to be within one hundred feet of me... Or did you forget the resraigning order, you prick?"

Low blow. Now one would wonder why Mizuki would have a resraigning order against the man she worshiped? Well, lets take a vist into the past, roughly one year. Damion was how most guys would act at the begining of a new relationship, he was kind and loving, always treating Mizuki like she was the best thing that ever happened to him. But all good things must come to an end as they say. And with that, their relationship started falling apart. Damion had become quite controling, never letting Mizuki hang out with her friends, going through her cell phone, to following her everywhere. When I say everywhere, I mean it. If she didn't answer one of his million calls, he would go to her house, her job, anywhere she wwould be, just to find out why she didn't answer. It was border line psyco.

That was only the begining, Damion started becoming abusive, physically and mentally. He would always put Mizuki down, calling her fat whenever she ate fastfood. And to say that was a complete and utter lie, Mizuki was very thin, a long, lean and graceful body, perfect for modeling. After the attacks on Mizuki's physical appearance, Damion would tell her that she was worthless, that no one would ever care about her, that she's be better off dead. With that that no one would care she died and wouldn't miss her.

And that was the final straw. Mizuki was never one to be emotionally strong, so she cracked easily. He only had to tell her she should be dead once, and Mizuki wanted to prove him wrong. She would show him that someone would miss her, even if it wasn't him... Her mother surely would, for Mizuki was her only child...

So one night, she ignored his calls and locked herself into her shoebox of a room. Mizuki couldn't take the abuse anymore, she wanted to end it all. So she would, with the very blade in her hands. There was music playing, the lyrics of A.F.I.'s 'Morningstar' floated through the room.

_ 'Am I the star beneth the stairs? Am I the ghost upon the stage? Am I your anything?'_

As Mizuki sheds what she thinks are her final tears, she cuts her wrists, slicing deep. After she has done her deed, she lays there, numb, listening to the rest of the song as it continues:

_ 'And I don't want to die tonight; Will you believe in me? And I don't want to fall into the light'_

Everything started to fade all around Mizuki, fading into black. She barely hears her mother entering their small home, or her knocking on Mizuki's door. Yukino, her mother, decided to walk in, there were many nights when her daughter fell asleep with music on. She didn't expect to see her daughter laying in bed, covered in her own blood.

After Mizuki was rushed to the hospital and recovered enough to talk to her mother, she told Yukino everything that Damion had done to her. Everything that drove her into a coner and attempted suicide. Shortly after being released from the hospital, Mizuki started seeing a therapist, while her mother had a resraigning order put on Damion.

Though with all the help and encouragement she received from Yukino, she still couldn't cope... She knew Damion wouldn't follow the resraigning order, for he was an anarchist, laws and rulse to him were ment to be broken, even it ment sending him to jail. So it was decided that she would move to Japan with her cousin, Kagome. And this takes us back to the present.

"But baby, I changed, we can make this work..." Pleaded Damion.

_ 'He's changed alright, he's no longer the man i knew... Now he's reduced to begging for a woman to stay with him!' _Mizuki thought "No, it won't work, it didn't then and it won't now... Now goodbye Damion."

Mizuki turns her back on Damion for the last time and walked up to the flight attendant. She was almost there, only a few seconds more and she would never have to deal with this fucking asshole ever again. After the flight attendant checks her ticket and gives her the O.K. to boad the plane, she feels someone hug her from behind. If Damion thought that was going to make her stay, he was so wrong...Mizuki jammed her elbow into his stomach and quickly walked on to the plane.

_ 'Finally, I am going to be free of him...' _Mizuki though with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>AN: so there it is... this is all about why Mizuki moves to Japan, slightly dramatic, no? I though morningstar was the perfect song to put in the suicide scene... i love that song, i practicly start crying when i listen to it... well, r&r please! expect the next chapter up soon, as i am going to start writing it tonight! Oh, and i will be posting pictures of mizuki, and maybe damion on photobucket, just search for thisisvicious88, and it will be under the folder with this story's title. thank you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Mizuki finally touched down in Tokyo, and being so far away from the scene of the horrible incendent made her feel so much lighter. She barely felt the burden of what had taken place in her old city, even if the memories still remain and haunt her.<p>

After making her way to pick up her luggage, Mizuki looked for her aunt and grandfather. They were supposed to pick her up from the airport and take her back to the shrine.

_'Its kinda funny... An atheist living at a shrine' _Mizuki though to herself while giggling a bit. It should be quite the adventure living with family she hasn't seen since she was twelve, and she was now seventeen. They were more than likely going to be shocked by the drastic change she has made since then. Sure, her mother had sent them plenty of pictures over the last half of a decade... But to see it in person may put them in awe.

"Mizuki?" She heard someone call. Turning her head, Mi spots her aunt.

_'Atleast she recogizes me...'_ "Hey auntie!" Mizuki waved excitedly. _'Good, the sooner I get there, the sooner I can sleep off this jet lag...'_

The car ride on the way to the shrine was filled with small talk. There were 'my, you've grown so much', some 'how have you been?', and other questions that seem to get on Mizuki's nerves. All she really wanted was a quite ride... Since her neigbor on the plane wasn't so nice... A large man that fell asleep, snoring so loudly that Mi couldn't even think about taking a nap...

After getting all of her luggage up to her new room, Mizuki decided to let her mom know that she made it alive. Searching through her purse for her phone, she comes across a velvet pouch. Curious as to what it could bem Mi opens it. Inside she finds a necklace, a silver chain with a heart-shaped locket. The same one Damion gave her when they first started dating... The same necklace that she left at his place the night of her failed attemt at suicide.

_'So that's what he was up to... That fucking bastard!'_ Mizuki was furrious. Just when she thought she got away from him, Damion still found away to haunt her. _'Well, its real silver... maybe it's worth something...' _She thought while dialing her mother's phone number. The phone rang quite a few times and then went to voice mail. Mizuki figured that her mother was just sleeping or at work. _'Maybe sleeping... it is the middle of the day here...'_ She shrugged as the voice mail greeting told her to leave a message.

After leaving a message for her mother, Mizuki decided to start unpacking. She really didn't bring a lot with her, just what she needed until Yukino sent the rest of of her belongings. All she brought with her we some clothes, a few cd's and some books. With just that being with her, unpacking was fairly quick. She didn't even bother to change her clothes, Mizuki still wore her shit like dress with her knee high boots.

It was nearing the late afternoon, and Mi was hungry. She hadn't eaten anything since she left her old home. She went down stairs into and into the kitchen, only to run into her aunt.

"Hey auntie." Mizuki said while looking through the cabinets to find something to eat. She was now so glad that her mother had her keep up with reading Japanese. Mi was sure that she would have forgotten everything she know after she mkoved to America when she was a young child if her mother hadn't. Everything in the cabinet had not one word of english on the packages.

"Oh, hello Mizuki. Hungry I see?"

"yea, I didn't have much of an appitite before my flight." Mi replied. She pulled out a cup of ramen out of one of the cabinets. "Is it ok if i eat one of these?"

"Of course, dear. Have whatever you like."

"Thank you," She replied with a smile. She beganto filling the cup with water and stuck it in the microwave. While waiting for the microwave to finish cooking the noodles, Mi could feel her aunt looking at her. She could always tell when someone was looking at her, judging her. But it ws nice to feel that her aunt wasn't judging, just simply taking in the pre-teen turned young woman. It has been some time since they last saw each other after all.

The older woman took in Mizuki's appearance, taking notice to how tall and lean she was. Her height was most likely inhereted from her father, he had been a tall man from the city her neice grew up in. Even though Mi had a lean build, she also still had womanly curves. A slender waist line that tapered out to her hips all below a bust that would make any woman jealous. Next came her hair, and her aunt wondered why anyone would dye it such an unnatural tone of a orange tinted red. Next came the peircings... Oh the peircings... One on her left eyebrow, and another on her right nostril. If only the older woman knew where her other peiricing was, she would freak out.

After the noodles had finaly finished cooking, Mizuki took the cup out of the microwave and stired in the flavor packet. "So when does Kagome get home?" she asked while blowing on some of the noodles.

"Oh, she should be home any minute now, actually."

"Ok, cool," Mi replies, slurping up some noodles. "It feels like forever since I've last seen her. I'm so excited that we're gonna be able to spend time together like we did as kids."

"That would be nice, I'm sure she would enoy that... But dear, about Kagom.." The older woman started, before beimg interupted.

"Hey mom, I'm home! Just grabbing my stuff, bye!" Kagome yells from the front door.

"Yo, Kagome! Wait up!" Mizuki calls after her cousin.

"She isn't going to be here much..." Kagome's mother tried to explain, but obviously was not heard.

Mizuki chased after Kagome, and man, was she feeling out of shape. Her cousin was already at the shed that housed the well on the shrine property.

_'Jeeze, is she on the track team or something? She's fast!'_ Mi thought to herself. The only thing she saw through the blurring background was the sacred tree, bearing its beautiful flowers. _'Wow, that tree is actually blooming? Its so pretty!_

As she neared the shed, Kagome had already entered. A few seconds later, as Mizuki gets to the shed, she sees a blue light flash.

_'I wonder what that was?' _"Kagome?" Mizuki calls out, only to find no one there. "Oh my god! Did she fall into the well?" Panicing, she looks over the edge og the wall, "I'm coming. I'll get you out of there Kagome!"

As she climbs over the edge of the well, Mizuki feels her skin begin to tingle, like something was calling out to her. Mizuki climbed over the edge of the well, starting slowly down the rope ladder that was dangling down the hole. A few moments after Mi began her decent, she is swallowed by the same blue light she saw just seconds before. The light envelope her, caressing her body with this unexplained power. Mizuki had this feeling, like she was light as a feather, just floating down into the strange light. The next thing she knew, Mizuki was sitting at the bottom of the well.

"What just happened?" She questioned while looking around. _'Looks like Kagome isn't here... But I sware I saw her going into the shed... Whats going on?' _"Looks like I'm going to have to climb out..."

Mizuki bit the edge of the ramen cup, as to hold on to it, and started climbing. She wasn't going to leave it down there, Mizuki wasn't one to waste food. After a few minutes of climbing, Mizuki finally reached the top. Hoping off the edge of the well, she notices that she isn't in the shed anymore, but in a small clearing surrounded by a forest.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore..." mumbled Mizuki to no one in particular.

"Oi! You're not Kagome, where is she?" Questioned a male voice coming from behind her.

When Mizuki turned around, she was met with dark golden eyes, which even to her were very strange. This young man she encountered was tall for a japanese man, just reaching above her height. He had unruley silver hair that reached his lower back. The clothes he wore were quite odd, as if they were from the feudal times, only in a bright red color. The atop his head were little white triangles of fur, to which looked like cat ears. And were they adorable. Mizuki felt the girl in her come out as the was consumed by the urdge to touch them.

"Looks... so... soft..." Mi mumbled, reaching for the young man's ears.

Hey! W... What do you think you're doing?" Questioned the young man. His ears flattened against his head, obviously knowing what was going to happen. He grabbed Mizuki's wrists, putting a halt to her pursuits.

"I just wanted to touch your kitty ears... They're so cute and so real looking..." Mizuki replyed while the young man released her wrists.

"They ARE real, and they're dog ears, NOT cat." replied the dog-eared boy. "Now, where is Kagome?"

"How should I know? She jumped down the well and disappeared... I think..."

"What do you mean you know where she is? Your scent just popped up right after her's, you should have seen her!" The silver haired boy was yelling now, and Mizuki wasn't at all happy with it.

"It means exactly what it sounds like you dumb ass! Do I NEED to spell that out for you?" Mizuki yelled back at him. This young man that she just met, he just pissed her off so much that she wanted to take a swing at him. But she had to calm down, he seemed to know Kagome. If they were friends and Mizuki happened to punch him, Kagome would probably get really mad at her. _'Maybe its her boyfriend...? Wait a second! He said he found my scent after he found Kagome's... What the fuck does that mean?'_

"Are you even listening anymore?" questioned the sliver haired boy.

"Actually, no," Mizuki replied bluntly. "How do you know Kagome? Are you her boyfriend of something?"

"Uuuuummmm..."

_'Must be, his face is redder than his clothes' _Mi thought while slurping up some of her ramen.

Kagome was planning on surprising Inuyasha when he came to drag her back from her time. But now all she heard was yelling coming from the direction of the well. One of the voices, a female, sounded vey familiar to her.

_'Where do I know from that voice from? I know that I've heard it before...' _Kagome decided that she should save the poor villager that decided to pick a fight with the short tempered hanyou. Picking up her over sized bookbag, Kagome started off towards the well. _'When will people learn?'_

She reached the edge of the woods to the clearing by where the well sits, and of course she sees Inuyasha. It IS kind of hard to miss him in his red outfit. But that didn't surprise her, for he always wore it. Though what she saw next did, however, surprise her. It appeared to be her cousin, to whom she hadn't seen since the last time she was in japan, maybe five years ago? The young woman in front of her resembled her cousin, but was so different, so grown up.

"Mizuki? Is that you? How did you get here?" questioned the raven haired girl as she walked closer.

Kagome has changed some since Mizuki had last seen her. The other teen had finally grown. Kagome, in the past, had always been a little short for her age. She was now just a few inches shorter than Mizuki. She had a slender body, and long black hair that framed her face and her big brown eyes. Kagome had become quite an attractive girl over her teen years.

"Kagome! Thank god!" exclaimed Mizuki. " Honestly, I don't even know how I got here... The last thing I remember was me trying to catch up to you, and panicing because I thought you fell down the well... So I jumped in and popped out here.''

"Not a smart thing to do," snorted Inuyasha.

"What is that supposed to mean?" questioned Mi angrily, balling up her fists. This guy really got under her skin.

The group started to walk away from the well. To where, Mizuki didn't know. All that mattered was that Kagome was ok, and she knew where they were walking. The trees started to thicken as they walked.

"It means that you did something totaly stupid. What if the well didn't let you through like it does for Kagome? Then you would be stuck at the bottom of the well in your time."

"Of my time? Ok, Kagome, Wha the hell is he talking about?"

"Hmm... How should I put it..." Kagome pondered, "You see, I can travel from our time to Inuyasha's through the bone eaters well."

"How can you do that?" Mi asked.

"Well, its because..." Kagome began before she was rudely interupted by her impatient hanyou.

"Can we NOT talk about this!" Inuyasha said, more in a tone of a statement rather than a question.

He obviously did not to talk about the wells strange powers... It would only lead back to her and their history together. And he didn't want to talk about... her. Or any of it for that matter. There was just too much pain thinking about it...

Kagom noticed his discomfort, knowing what happened between him and Kikyo not all to long ago. She envied Kikyo for what she and Inuyasha once had, now she hated her.

"I think it would be best if we talked about this later... Just you and me, ok Mizuki?" Looking ahead, Kagome saw their destination. "Heyy, we're almost there."

"Where? That village?" Questioned Mizuki.

"Of course that village, where else would we be going?" Snapped Inuyasha. "You know what? You talk kind of funny..."

"Its an accent, Inuyasha. She live in America for most of her life." Kagome explained.

"Where's Ahh-mer-ick-ah?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Oh, thats right, America won't be founded for another couple hundred years... Its a country east of Japan."

"Oooh, ok."

With this new found information, Mizuki stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at her cousin with a stunned look on her face. _'Did she say couple hundred years?'_

"Mi, are you ok? Why did you stop?"

* * *

><p>AN: Here you go :) I had most of this chapter re-writen for atleast 4 days now, i just have been so busy this past week. (i'm planing a welcome home party to an amazing friend of mine), but here it is, i just finished it, so there may be some errors, i may proof read it again though, before i add the next chapter.

And to those of you who reviewed, you guys gave my the little kick to make sure i got this up in a relatively decent period of time. so thank you, and to those who read and add my story to their fave list 3

also, i have a rough draft of Mizuki drawn up, you can find it at photobucket[.]com/andoutofthewell just take out the brackets

untill next time

-vicious


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you say couple HUNDRED YEARS? So you are saying that I traveled through time? How is that even possible?" Mizuki yelled, she was starting to get red in the face from the lack of oxygen. "Electrical ANYTHING hasn't even been thought of, let alone invented... No t.v., no electrical instruments... no wonder why cat boy here is so grouchy... He's never watched t.v.!" She had finaly stopped her rant, taking deep breaths to replenish her oxygen deprived body.

"MY NAME ISN'T CAT BOY! Its Inuyasha. And I ain't no cat, I'm a dog demon!" Inuyasha yelled at Mizuki, crossing his arms.

"A dog demon? Really now? Kagome, your boyfriend is delusional. There are no such things as demons" Mizuki snickered. Her pose was screaming 'I dare ya to proove me wrong', with her hands on her hips, one foot out to the side and putting her weight on the other.

"Sorry to tell you Mi, but there are demons" Kagome told her cousin. "There are many different types of demons too."

With Kagome's confession, Mizuki threw her arms up into the air out of frustration. "Are you serious? Great, I'm in a time with non of the comforts of electricity! And to top it off, there are deamons on the loose! Just great!"

"Will you stop your bitching already!" Inuyasha snarrled.

"Inuyasha, let her be! This is a big shock for her."

"She can go back through the well any time she wants! We don't need her here." retorted Inuyasha.

"I can what? really? Good, I don't wanna be stuck here with cat boy for much longer."

"Aw, come on. Its really not that bad here, once you get used to it that is." Kagome replied while locking her arm with Mizuki's, leading her towards the village. Though with that last coment by Mizuki, Inuyasha broke. He wanted to hit her up side the head. As he made a move to strike Mi, Kagome spoke a command, like she know what he was going to do. "Sit boy!"

The sound of flesh hitting the ground was heard by both girls. Inuyasha's face hit the dirt with such force that it seems the sound echoed forever. Just by the sight of the small crater would cause any witness to feel pain for the poor hanyou.

"What the fuck, Kagome?" Inuyasha shouts, with a string of a few choice colorful words along with the statement.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Mizuki exclaimed while rubbernecking to see the damage that was done. [For those of you who are not familiar with that term, here is the webster deffinition: **Rubbernecking **describes the act of gawking at something of interest. It is often used to refer to drivers trying to view the carnage resulting from a traffic accident. The term refers to the craning of a person's neck in order to get a better view... Pennsylvania is titled to be the worst with rubberneckers, i thought it would be funny to put in here.]

"I'll explain that later too." That was all Kagome would say about that subject. A moment later, She exclaimed "Look, we're almost there, just a little bit more."

Kagome led her cousin through the village when they heard a cry of joy. "Kagome, You're back!" Excalimed a little red head boy.

"Hey shippo!" Kagome replied happily, opening her arms wide for him to jump into a hug. The child like creature that cuddled in Kagome's arms was very short, tall enough to be at least four years old. But he didn't speak with child-like slurs or gibberish. The boy known as Shippo had orangey red hair, though not as intense as Mizuki's, and had bright emerald green eyes. He had odd feet, well more like paws, pointed ears and a fluffy tail.

"I missed you Kagome!" the fox kit wined. Noticing that the rude hanyou wasn't with her, he asks, "Where's Inuyasha? And whos this girl?"

"This is my cousin Mizuki. Mizuki, this is Shippo, he's a fox demon." Introduced Kagome, turning Shippo to get a good look at Mizuki and to say hello.

Shippo eyed the strange girl, she wore odd clothes, but she didn't seem to be a threat... After all, she was Kagome's cousin.

"Awww, hello there you little cutie!" Mizuki cooed while rubbing his head.

"Hello" Shippo replied shyly. He ducked his head to hide the blush that crept along his cheeks.

"Kagome!" calls a female voice from behind the girls.

"Welcome back!" a male voice this time, from the same direction. The next thing that was heard was flesh smacking flesh, and with great force. "Sango my love, what ever did you do that for?" cried the man, trying to sound emotionaly hurt while holding his sore cheek.

"You know what you did! Do not even talk to me you lecherous monk!" Yelled the girl the man called Sango. Her face was red with embarassment, only hinting to what the young man may have done to her.

"But Sango, you should know by now, this hand has a mind of it own! I can not control it!" Exclaimed the young man.

"Life of its own, my ass."

The arguing couple had finally made their way to Kagome and Mizuki. Once closer, one could see that Miroku, the young man, was sporting a fine red mark in the shape of a hand

"Why Kagome, who is this lovely lady?" Miroku asked. He was a very good looking man with shoulder lenght hair tied neatly at the nape of his neck, with dark violet eyes. Miroku wasn't tall, nor was he short, but an average hight for a man. Through his robes you could tell that he had a lean muscular build. The robes he wore were black and purple, showing one that he was a of virture, a monk in other words. In one hand he held a staff, and on the other he wore what looked like a black glove with prayer beads.

"Sango, Miroku, this is my cousin Mizuki." Kagome introduced, gesturing to each individual while saying their names. "Sango is a demon exterminator while Miroku is a monk."  
>"Nice to meet you, Mizuki." Sango said cheerfuly. She puts her hand up to her mouth in a secret telling stayle and whispers, "Watch out for Miroku. He'll try and grope your ass at any moment possible"<p>

Sango was a beautiful girl with long chestnut brown hair and dark brown eyes lined with what looked like maroon eyeliner. She stood slightly taller than Kagome, and her stance was that of a strong proud woman. The clothes Sango wore were pink and green, to which fit her body just right. to which you could see a womanly figure with perfect curves with a small but stong build. Her eyes and smile seemed friendly and comforting, yet wise.

"Thanks for the warning..." Mizuki wispered her reply, not paying attention to Miroku sneaking up on the whispering girls.

"Why hello Mizuki. Why, don't you just look lovely." Miroku greeted with a mischivious smile on his face. Something at that moment just did not seem right to Mizuki. The next thing she knew, Mi felt something caress her rear.

"Eep! JERK!" Mizuki screamed as she struck him. She was fuming, to say the least. "If you want to keep that hand, I would keep it off of me!"

Miroku was slightly speachless, sure many girls have smacked him. But none actually PUNCHED him, and Mizuki had done it with such force... He would have to remember not to get on her bad side.

"Mizuki, we should go and talk, you know, to explain everything." Kagome said, she felt that she had to intervien before Mizuki really hurt the monk. "We'll see you guys later."

"But Kagome, where is Inuyasha?" Sango asked. She was suprised to not see the hanyou glued to Kagome's side like ususal. Giving herself a mental sigh, Sango though _'I have to do something to get those two together!'_

"Oh, he'll be here in a lil bit" Kagome replied and with a ticked look on her face, to which gave Sango and Miroku the hint not to ask about it.

Kagome and Mizuki walk a short distance to a small and humble hut. This hut looked like every other hut in the village with wooden walls and thatched roofing. But this one had a fairly large herb garden off to the side with a make shift fence.

Holding the reed curtain aside, Kagome motions Mizuki to enter the humble abode. Not long after her entrance, Kagome entered as well, letting the reed curtain fall back into place. The main room was simple, there was a space in the center for a fire pit for cooking and warmth. Along the walls were a few cots, suggesting at how many people slept in this hut.

"So Mi, What do you want me to explain first? The well, or how I made Inuyasha eat dirt?" Kagome asked. She motioned her cousin to sit beside her by the empty fire pit.

"Hmmm.. tempting... but I'll go with the eating dirt part." she replies, taking her seat next to Kagome. Mizuki was looking forward to getting answers to all of the questions that were running rampant in her brain. But for some reason, Mi felt that everything wasn't going to be easily explained.

Kagome giggles. "Ok. When I first came through the well... wait, I should start from th well..." suggesting with a thoughful look on her face.

"Why?" Mizuki tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Because every thing happens from the well on. It just goes in order that way." Kagome explained. "Besides, I think that everything would make more sence if I went in order."

"Oh ok, continue then." Mizuki smiled. _'Finally, some answers!'_

Kagome told her everything from the well to the prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck, to the shards of the sacred jewel. Even about how She had met Sango, Miroku and Shippo, and about how they banned together to defeat Naraku. Mizuki noticed that Kagome's voice was full of venom and hurt at some points of the story. Mainly when she said something about this one miko.

_'What was the miko's name? Its not kaede, cuz shes still alive... It was another K name...Kikyo? Thats it! But what did she ever do to Kagome to make her hate her? She was Kikiyo's recarnation after all...'_

From what Mizuki heard, Kikyo died a little over fifty years ago when she bound Inuyasha to the sacred tree... Why would she detest the woman so much? "Why do you hate Kikyo so much?" Mizuki questioned. From what she remembered, Kagome was never really one to hate. Sure she disliked some people, but to hate them? That was so out of her character.

"What do you mean?" Replied innocently. The responce only earned a look from Mizuki. She new that look, it was a 'you better tell me, because I'm not going to drop it' look. "How could you know that I hate Kikyo?"

"Well for one, I heard the hurt in your voice when you talked about her. That, and the pained look on your face when she came up. I mean she did die well before you came here." Deduced Mizuki.

"It is true that she died some time ago, and that I am her reincarntion... But she still walks the earth, not as a live human, but as the living dead... I think thats the best way that I can explain it..."

"How did she become like that? I mean, when you are dead, you're dead..."

"Not long after I came to this time, an old soceress named Urasue brought her back from the dead in attempts to find the shards of the sacred jewel. She stole the earth and bones from Kikyo's grave to make a body. The old woman worked her magic and took half of my soul and put it into Kikyo's new body."

"But that doesn't explain why you hate her. Does it? Because if it does, I totally missed it..."

"No it didn't..." Kagome said with a sad expression. "Its because of what she did to Inuyasha..."

"Do to talk about it?" Mizuki drapped and arm around Kagome's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. Kagome leaned her head onto Mizuki's shoulder and gave a slight nod.

* * *

><p>flash back~<p>

Several glowing white snake-like creatures flew through the sky, only few knew them as Kikyo's soul collecters. Every time those things came around, Kikyo wasn't to far behind. And every time Inuyasha would run to see her, and this time was no different. Like usual, he went to find the undead miko. But this time Kagome was going to follow him. She wanted to know just what exactly happened when they met, even if it hurt her.

_'There she is, Kikyo! If it wasn't for her, maybe I'd be with Inuyasha... And I wouldn't be in the damn woods.'_

She silenced her thoughts, intent on listening to the hanyou and the miko's conversation.

"Kikyo... " was all Inuyahsa could get out. He knew that he shouldn't be here. He wanted to be with Kagome, to hold her close, and tell her how he felt, a millions times fold. But that would always be a dream... That would never happen as long as Kikyo walked in the relm of the living.

"Why have you come here Inuyasha? Can I not come back to my place of death and greive alone?" Kikyo asked, with the same pale, emotionless face. Kikyo's emotionless face sent shivers up Kagome's spine.

"Kikyo, I just wanted to see you. Is that so wrong?"

Kikyo sent a chilling laugh through the air. Now that sent several shivers down Kagome's spine. She didn't like the tone of it...

"Are you that stupid and naive, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. "Don't you see? I don't want to be with you. And I never did!"

"But I don't understand..." Inuyasha had a genuine confused look on his face. What did she mean? Was there really no truth in the love that they had once shared so long ago?

"Of course you don't! Your just a stupid hanyou! What makes you think I would soil my name and love a dirty, worthless hanyou as your self? I hate you Inuyasha, I've just finaly realized just how much I can hate!" Kikyo bit out venomously.

"What about 52 years ago kikyo? What happened about me using the jewel to become human to be with you?"

"Like I said before, I never really loved you. I was just using you to get rid of that damn cursed jewel! And because of that fucken thing, I'm dead!"

There was a short silence, though it seemed like an etenity. The seconds felt like minutes, no, hours. Inuyasha was stunned, he didn't know what to do, or to say. All he knew was that his first love hated him, and never really loved him. Kikyo was the first one to break the silence after what felt like eons.

"Why don't you go back to your damn wench. I know you love her. Oh, but wait, you can't be with her because I'm still here." Kikyo moves closer to Inuyasha, so close that their faces were just cetimeters apart, lips almost touching. "She's a slut, I don't think she'll mind being second best. Or maybe she can be your fuck buddy. And when your whore moans, You'll just have to pretend its me."

"I do love Kagome, I'll admit it. But I won't let anyone, even you, talk about her that way!" Inuyasha snarrled, clenching his fists. He new it was futile though, he could never stike her...

Kagome could not believe what she had just heard, Inuyasha said he loves her. It was a bitter sweet moment for her... Inuyasha had admitted his feelings for her, but under horrible sircumstances.

"And to to top it all off, Inuyasha, I'm never going to give back the other half of her soul. I'm going to keep it. So I can stay here for the rest of your life, so you can never to be with you precious Kagome. All to torture you!" Kikyo laughed evily. "Fairwell, Inuyasha."And with that, Kikyo and her sould collecters left, leaving Inuyasha paralyzed.

~end flash back~

* * *

><p>"Wow, thats pretty harsh..." Mizuki said sympatheticly, hugging Kagome's shoulders to offer some comfort. She didn't think that it would help much.<p>

"Yeah it is..." Kagome replied, trying to hold her tears at reed door opened and Inuyasha walks in.

"Kagome, we got another hint on a jewel shard." he said with a small amount of hurt in his voice. He had heard the ending of the story, and it still pained him. Just thinking about it felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart.

"Ok, wheres this one at?" Kagome askes her hanyou companion.

Inuyasha replied hesitantly, "Its in the western territories..."

"The western territories... Inuyasha, thats where sesshomaru is... Aren't you afriad that we'll run into him?"

"Keh, I'm not afraid of him. I just don't feel like running into him is all. So, we'll just find the damn shard and get out of there."

* * *

><p>AN: So here it is, chapter 2. In the next chapter Sess shows up.

Also, I feel like this story is doing well, it just makes me so happy that I'm getting quite a few views. Anyways, please review, any questions? comments? or any suggestions would me much appriciated.

I have yet to finish the final draft of Mi's picture -.- I work too much... but the rough is on photobucket[.]com/andoutofthewell tell me what you think, m'kay? And i will try to get the next chapter out soon!


	4. Chapter 4

"We're going on a shard hunt already?" Mizuki asked. "But we just got here!"

"Yes, I know, Mi. But even though the Shikon No Tama isn't complete, the shards are very powerful by themselves. And we can not let the shards fall into the wrong hands." Kagome replied with a sad look on her face.

"heh, like Naraku." Inu-yasha added while crossing his arms.

At this time, the others walk into the hut, all with a grim look on their faces. It was like they knew what was being talked about.

"Isn't that the guy who started this whole thing?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah... he did." Sango replied.

"And the sooner we get rid of him, the better." Miroku added. Both Sango and Miroku looked like someone had killed their puppies... The breif conversation seemed to put them in a gloomy mood.

Mizuki remembered Naraku's name from the story Kagome told her not too long ago. Naraku was the one behind so much pain and suffering. She was told what had happened to Sango's whole village, everyone was killed, with the exception of her and her younger brother, Kohaku. Sango couldn't even grieve with her only family because Naraku controled him with on of the jewel shards. Next was Miroku and his wind tunnel, to which would one day swallow him whole. The wind tunnel was passed down to him from his grandfather after he was cursed by Naraku. Then there was what happened to Inuyasha and Kikyo... Forced to betray each other's love. Thus causing Kikyo's untimely death, Inuyasha being stuck to the sacri tree and Kagome being dragged into the whole mess.

The group had been traveling for a few days, much to Inuyasha's dismay. It was taking longer than usual with Mizuki joining them, since they had to go by foot. Normally, Inuyasha would carry Kagome while Miroku, Sango and Shippo would ride Kirara. The group had finally come across a village in their path.

_'Must be a city rather than a village... its just way to big'_ Mizuki thought to herself. _'It would be nice if we could stay here instead of camping out again...' _Mizuki never minded the ocasional camping trip in the past, but this seemed to be getting rediculous. Inuyasha turned down every village they had suggested staying the night at.

As if right on cue, Mirou spoke up. "It will be gettin dark soon.."

"Yeah and?" Sango replyed while turning to the monk, giving him the all knowing look. She seemed to know the drill, they worked so well together, it was too funny.

"I think we should stop here and find a place to stay for the night, that is all." He replied with a smirk. Mizuki new from past experience that you could get anybody to do anything with the right dialog. Everything had to be worded just right, But there was also Inuyasha's responce, Songo and Miroku had to work with his responce...

"Why should we stop now?" Inuyasha questioned, raising an eyebrow "we still have day light left. We're gonna camp out in the woods." Oh no, proposition denied. Enter his alternative plan. Everyone in the group sighed around him, obvioulsy not happy with Inuyasha's decision.

"But Inu-yasha!" Kagome wined while stomping her foot. Ah, enter the love interest, he didn't have a choice now that Kagome had entered the plot. Inuyasha winced and flattened his ears to his head. He knew he wasn't going to win this fight. "We've camped out for the whole trip! Can we just stay here for one night." she pleaded. " Please, Inuyasha." And there it goes, Kagome's puppy dog eyes. That old trick got Kagome whatever she wanted back when she and Mizuki were younger.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, we can only go so far with what day light we have left." Mizuki agreed. She walked over to Kagome and gave her a quick wink. "It would be pointless to keep going."

"Keh" the inu hanyou replied in defeat. "What ever..." He was obiously angry.

"we'll be checking out the markets while miroku 'exercises' a place for us to stay." Sango threw over her shoulder while walking away with the other two girls.

"Keh"

"Lets begin our search, shall we?" the monk ased the hanyou. drapping an arm over his shoulder, pulling him along.

"You know i hate you, Miroku?"

"I'm so sure you do."

* * *

><p>"Oh look at this kimono! Isn't it just the cutest!" Sango squeeled. It was quite odd to Mizuki, Sango fawing over a magenta kimono. To Mizuki, Sango seemed to be a bit of a tomboy... Guess she was wrong.<p>

' Yeah sure..." Mizukie replyed. She was bored out of her mind. Sure she love shopping, just not these kind of shops. Mizuki already missed the small thrift shops of Philly, There just didn't seem to be anything interesting for her here... Kagome noticed her cousin spacing out.

"Hey Mi, are you ok?" Kagome asked, voice full of concern. "Your acting really spacy..."

"Oh, I'm fine, just a bit bored."

"Ok, if you say so.."

The girls start to walk farther down the road. The black smiths shop, out of all of the shops, caught Mizuki's attention. The display held many swords, all of them ranging in size, shape and weight.

Seeing one that she liked, Mizuki picked it up. It was a light weight sword, only a little longer than her fore arm.

"Ahh, that one is a beauty isn't it?" A young man brough Mi's attention to him.

"Yes it is..."

For the whole term of fifteen seconds that she thought about it, he seemed to be too young to be a master blacksmith, most likely an apprentice. But that didn't matter to her, she just wanted the blade.

"Are you interested in purchasing the sword?" he asked.

"I am, but I am afriad I don't have any money with me..." Mizuki replyed with a sigh. All she had was American money on her, and she new without a doubt that he wouldn't take it. Mizuki made a move to put the blade back to where it was displayed. The apprentice saw this and spoke up.

"That can be worked out, that is, if you have something of value," The man suggested, "we could make a trade."

"Ummm... I dont't know... I don't think I do... wait! I just might..." Mizuki replied, thinking deeply. She remembered the necklace that Damion gave her, it was still in the velvet pouch tucked into her make-shift pocket. Kagome and Sango both gave her questioning looks. But she dismissed their looks as she found what she was looking for. She pulled it out of her pocket. "I almost forgot that I had this!" Mi said as she held out the object.

"What is it?" the young man asked, while looking at the pouch in Mizuki's hand.

Mizuki pulled the strings to the little bag and pulled out its contents. "Its a necklace, made with real silver" she explained. "Surely this is worth just as much as the blade."

"Yes, but what use can I get out of jewelery?" Asked the bemused young man.

"Well... you can give it to your sweetheart..."Mizuki gave a suggestive wink. "Or you can just sell it... So do we have a deal...?"

"Ahhh... fine, deal."

And with that they traded their objects, Both parties seemed happy about this. _'Guess he does have a sweetheart. She'll love it. Take that Damion, your plan won't work this time...'_

"Mi.. where did you get the necklace from?" Kagome asked, bringing her cousin out of her thoughts.

"Oh, that. I got it from an ex-boyfriend. He gave it to me before I came here... I'm glad to be rid of it" The young woman replied with a small smile.

"Why would your ex give you something so nice?" Kagome questioned. It did seem odd to her, due to the fact that a lot of Mizuki's relationships ended badly.

"Well... Long story short, I broke it off and I guess he was trying to make me think of him while here... I really don't know really, he has odd ways of doing things..."

"Oh ok."

"We should find the guys and see if they found a place to sleep." Sango inserted, it seemed that she could tell that this was a touchy subject for her new friend. And Mizuki was greatful, some wounds take so much more time to heal than others...

Kagome giggled. "Yeah, we should. I wonder which one of these places Miroku conned." Kagome turned to her cousin to ask, "Mi, why did you want the blade anyway?"

Mizuki shrugged. "Don't know, I really liked it... And you never know if I might need it later on... It more or less was calling out to me"

* * *

><p>An: Sorry it took me soo long to update, and that it's so short... A lot has been going on lately, and I momentarily lost insparation for this story :( But good news, I'm back :) and will try harder to write more for you guys.<p>

So I would like to take a moment and thank some people:

Fanfiction readers:

I would like to thank those who commented:

**..LoVe** (my first reviewer!)  
><strong>Day-Of_The_Dead_TattooGal<strong>  
><strong>immortal_lover14<strong>  
><strong>KuramaMustangElric<strong> (who reviewed twice... and yes, the "sit boy" will never get old)  
><strong>RikaMae365<strong>  
><strong>Fate_Of_True_moonlight<strong>

Those who faved my story:  
><strong>Animerox023<strong>  
><strong>Fate_Of_True_moonlight<strong>  
><strong>immortal-lover14<strong>  
><strong>RikaMae365<strong>  
><strong>..LoVe <strong>

And those who added this story on their alerts list:

**King-of-the-Kings**  
><strong>KuramaMustangElric<strong>  
><strong>Monster Cookie<strong>  
><strong>sunstar234<strong>  
><strong>..LoVe <strong>

And to the midiaminer readers: I'm a bit disappointed... no reviews? :(


	5. Chapter 5

AN: fanfiction readers: you guys are awsome! thank you for the reviews! and i see that there are returning names in the reviews, and some new ones, as well as the story fave/alerts! thank you guys! And my mediaminer readers are stilll disappointing :/ anyways, on with the story!

* * *

><p>A few days later the shard hunters were well into the Western territories. With being in these lands, our favorite hanyou is very fidgety and impatient. Seriously, his ears were twitching a mile a minute!<p>

"Kagome, can you sense the damn shard yet?" Inuyasha asked impatently for about the thousandth time.

Kagome sighed, she knew that this would be an annoying routine until they found the shard and high tailed out of there. "Hai, Its faint but I can feel it." She replied pointing off into the woods, "It feels like its that way."

_`Good'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _`The sooner we find the damn thing, the sooner I can get the fuck outta here.' _He hated being here, being so close to his brother. And everyone knew it... Except for Mizuki that is.

And she was starting to get frustratingly curious. "So, this Sesshomaru guy, who is he? And why do you hate him so much, Inuyasha?" Mi asked. She really wanted to know, he wouldn't tell her when the situation was brought up back in the village. That, and everyone avoided the topic like the plauge as to not piss off the irratable hanyou.

Taking it took a few seconds for the Inuyasha to answer, that this was a touchy subject for him. "The no good bastard is my half brother." Inuyasha replyed. "A cold blooded fucker too. Just to warn ya, don't let him catch you alone or unguarded, cuz he finds joy in killing humans. And he won't think twice to kill a girl."

"He's also lord of these lands, thats why Inuyasha wants to make this trip fast." Miroku put in. "He doesn't want to run into Sesshomaru.

"Oh, ok." _'I guess that makes sense... but can this guy really be that bad?' _Mizuki was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by Kagome's voice.

"The jewel shard... We're getting close." Kagome informed the group. "This way." She led the way as they got closer to where the shard was, everyone ready for whatever will happen. It could be easy as it just sitting there, or as dificult as a youkai beng in possesion of the jewel shard.

"Good, then we can get outta here!" snorted Inuyasha in reply.

The shard hunters came to a small clearing in the woods. On the other side of the clearing was a squirrel youkai. These youkai are very small, very weak and stupid. The only advantage they had are their bites. You do NOT wanna get bitten by one of those things, their fangs are huge and very sharp.

"There's the shard, he's holding it." Kagome pointed out to the little critter.

Inuyasha walked up to the small youkai. "Alright nut-muncher, hand over the shard and I'll let you live" Inuyasha demanded while crouching in front of the squirrel.

All of a sudden, a lesser snake youkai popped out of the bushes behind the squirrel and swallowed it whole!

"AHHH! The shard!" Shippo yelled.

"I'm right here runt, I think I saw it happen!" Inuyasha yelled while grabbing the snake youkai below the head. "You have to make this hard, don't ya, ya damn snake." With that said, he cut the snake in half using his claws, above the lump that was the squirel. Picking up one end of the snake, Inuyashsa squeezed out the poor squirrel. With a cough, the little youkai gave up the shard and scappered away, glad to have stared death in the face and lived.

"All rigth we got the damn thing, lets get outta here."Inuyasha said while handing the shard to Kagome.

"Ok, just let me put it with the rest of the shards." Kagome pulled a small jar out of her shirt and put the shard in. While she tucked the little jar back into her shirt, the group heard a russle in the foliage.

Inuyasha sniffed loudly and proceded to growl. "Damn it." he snarled while placing his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked with her voice full of concern. _'This is not good..'_

"So we meet again, Inuyasha." came a smooth baritone voice from beyond the tree line. Sesshomaru stepped out of the woods and into the clearing. He was soon followed by Jaken and Ah-Un carrying Rin.

"Oh great, look who decided to rear his ugly head." Inuyasha mummered.

"I wouldn't be so rude to your elder, filthy hanyou!" the little imp retorted.

"I am not here to start trouble, jaken, and neither should you." Sesshomaru injected with his monotone voice.

"Then what the hell do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I am just here simply just to see why you have come to my lands, half breed."

_`So this must be Sesshomaru...'_ Mizuki thought to herself. _`But he doesn't look like the type to be a cold-hearted killer...' _

Mizuki was awe struck by this beautiful creature that was standing in front of man that was called Sesshomaru was tall. He had to be at least six foot, which was unusual for a Japanese man. Sesshomaru had long silver hair, almost like Inuyasha, only it went to his knees and was a paler shade of silver. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of amber that Mizuki had ever seen. Upon his face were markings. Along his cheeks were to magenta stripes with a blue crescent moon directly on his forehead. The clothes he wore were, just like him, were beautiful. His kimono was white with red honeycombs wnd flowers at the ends of the sleeves and shoulders. He was wearng, what Mi presumed to be, armor and a long... fluffy thing drapped over his shoulder.

As if he knew she was thinking about him, Sesshomaru turned his head towards her direction. Glancing at her with his cool expression and pools of endless golden amber, Mi felt like she could melt.

_`Kami... he's beautiful...'_

Turning back to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru asks, "So why are you here, Inuyasha? I though you hated these lands."

"We were just here to get a jewel shard, thats all" Kagome said, stepping infront of Inuyasha, just so he didn't have easy access to his older brother when he lunged for him. It seemed inevitable that it would happen... Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nealy always faught each other when they crossed paths. "We were actually on our way back to our village now."

"Why leaving so soon? I was hoping that you would like the news I have for you."

Turning around to walk away, Inuyasha only stopped to throw his reply over his shoulder. "What ever it is, Sesshomaru, I could give two shits."

"Inuyasha, at least let him say what he has to say." Sango injected. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Its about Naraku..." Sesshomaru said with a slight smirk, so slight that one could harld tell if it even happened. He saw his brother's ears twitch. "But since you are not interested, never mind then."

"Keh! Spill it bastard!"

"Don't raise your voice to the great Sesshomaru-sama, especially since he's helping you, for what reason I have no idea!" yelled Jaken.

Inuyasha moved towrds the annoying imp to hit him up side his head, but to his surprise, he was too slow. Mizuki beat him to it. He raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"What? The little fucker got on my nerves!"

Sango, Kagome and Shippo giggled.

"Why did you do that for, you wench?" Jaken questioned loudly, cradling his now egg sized lump.

Fire set in her eyes, as Mizuki staired at the midget youkai, as though it would burn holes right through him. "What the fuck did you just call me? You have no right, you fucken midget!" Mizuki screamed.

"Jaken." Kagome said.

"Yes?"

"You shouldn't of have done that. Run, Run as fast as you can if you want to live." Kagome giggled as she saw the look of horror on Jaken's face.

With that, Mizuki stalked towards the imp, murder in her eyes. "No one gets away with saying shit like that about me!" She yelled, taking off towards the him. And just like the coward he is, he runs behind Sesshomaru to use him as a sheild.

"Save me lord Sesshomaru!"

With Mizuki being so determined to teach Jaken a lesson, she didn't process the fact that the freakish imp was behind the emotionless youkai. She ran right into him, falling ungraciously. Mizuki started to bulsh furriously.

_`How can i be THAT clumsy...?' _"Sorry..." Is all she could mummble.

"Keh. Stupid girl... C'mon, lets go." Inuyasha said. "He probably doesn't know anything anyways." Inuyasha and the group turn around and start making their journey back to the village.

"We should get back... I have school soon... And my mother must be worried about Mi." Kagome yelles back to her cousin, " Hey Mizuki, hurry up!" With that, the young miko rushed off to catch up with Inuyasha.

"ok..." Mizuki replied.

With much to her surprise, Sessheomaru held out his hand. To help her up! And without a thought she grabbed it. Mizuki was surprised at how warm his hand was... And by what she saw next. A smile on the so called emotionless Sesshomaru. The slightest smile.

"Th.. thank you" She managed to get out, with a wide smile on her face.

"You are welcome."

"Mizuki! Lets go!" Kagome called back.

"Bye." she said to the youkai shyly as she hurried off to catch up with the rest of the group.

It didn't take her long to catch up with the others. But what took her some time was catching her breath. Some time durring her short run, she realized that she wasn't breathing. _`Oh kami...'_

"So Inuyasha.. that was your brother?" Mizuki asked as she met his srtide. "He didn't seem as mean as you made him out to be..."

"Keh, wait till you get to know the bastard." He replyed.

"He hasn't been the since Kaugra died..." Kagome said sadly.

"Well one bastard was made for another."

_`I hope I do get to see him again...'_

* * *

><p>AN: so here it is! And I'm so proud of myself, re-wrote this all in one night! I think i deserve a cookie! So we introduced Sesshomaru to Mizuki! yay! what will happen next? thats for me to know and for you to find out! lol XD we are getting to the part where the actionromance happens! are we all excited? *grins* im pretty close the where i left off when i originally stopped writing this story... next chapter there will be a poll, you guys will get some say as to what happens in the story! That will make things more exciting for me, and hopefully for you guys! till next time guys!

and by the way, i realized that i hate writing dialoge for inuyasha.. -.- he has terrible grammar, but i decided to keep it that way for his caracter's sake... -.-*

-Vicious


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know I promised this chapter would be out a week ago... and I'm sorry about that, I just sat down and pretty much banged out over half a chapter...

once again I apologize for not being able to update for a while.. laptop hacked, took forever to fix it, had my 23rd birthday party and a sick rat (to whom is much better and is acting like his chipper self again, i love him so much and i got really depressed when i though he was going to die -.-) aaannnyyways, here's the the long awaited next chapter of 'And Out Of The Well'

I do not own any of the following: Inuyasha and co, Doc. Martin's co (amazing boots btw) of the band Black Flag (just some cds and vinyls :/)

* * *

><p>It had beem one week, a whole week since Mizuki had been in the Feudal Era. Since she saw Sesshomaru. For some unknown reason she could not get him out of her mind. Could it be that Mizuki was crushing on him? No, it couldn't be, they had just met... If one could call that hostile encounter with the inu brothers a formal meeting. She kept telling herself that she couldn't be into him. Besides, he wasn't her usual type in the least. That, and the wounds from the whole Damian situation were still healing. Mizuki just could not afford to put herself out there like that just yet.<p>

And yet, Sesshomaru kept popping up in her mind. His long silver hair, liquid gold eyes, strong jaw and high cheek bones. The man was the definition of perfection, like and expertly chisled sculpture of a greek god.

At the moment, Mizuki was on her way home from yet another failed job interview. This one marked number three for the week. Each possible employer had told Mi that her look wasn't what they wanted to represent their companies, that she should change her look to a more 'presentable look' or 'look more like a nomal japanese girl and not a hood rat' if she wanted to get anywhere in life. It wasn't like she was applying for an office job or anything, they were all dead end jobs for fuck's sake!

Mizuki sighed to herself. She had almost wanted to hop on a plane and fly back to Philadelphia, back to where she felt she once belonged. Getting on the train that would take her home bound, dragging her knee-high Doc. Martin's, Mi quickly dismissed that thought. She could never go back, at least not for some time, Mizuki left that city behind her for a reason. She didn't belong in her old scene anymore, there was nothing left. After the failed suicide attempt and all the extensive therapy, she had no real friends left, all of them sided with Damian and his web of lies.

So now, Mizuki had to deal with her decisions. It wasn't all bad though, She hardly looked over her shoulder anymore wondering if Damian was following her, if he was going to jump out of a dark allyway and harm her. Mizuki, did though, catch herself doing so a few times, each time reminding her that he couldn't jurt her anymore... That Damian wouldn't be able to find her. For now, at least, she was safe. And bored.

_'Maybe I'll try and go through the well again, take my mind off of shit' _Mizuki though as she walked off of the train. Surely going back to the Feudal Era would help. And for a moment, just for a moment, she hoped to see Sesshomaru, but the thought was quickly squashed.

* * *

><p>One week had passed since Sesshomaru's encounter with Inuyasha and his group of friends... and that odd looking human... She had some of the usual characteristics of a Japanese woman, the creamy skin, the eye shape and slender build. Though what had intruiged him the most were the unusual charateristics, her vivid green eyes and bright red hair were not anything that you would see in a normal Japanese human. That made it obvious to him that this strange girl was not full blooded.<p>

_'How curious'_

There was one thing that was bothering him about seeking Inuyasha out. He had acted so strange, nothing at all like his normal aloof self. Sesshomaru smiled, SMILED! He NEVER did that, and towards a human. HUMAN! He hated those vile weak creatures. And even odder, he couldn't stop thinking about the strange red head.

Well, there was another thing that was bothering him. Sesshomaru saught Inuyasha out for a reason, not just for the usual insults and waste of time. He had valuble information reguarding Naraku that Kagura had passed his ways before her untimely death. At the time that she relayed the message to him, Sesshomaru did't think anything of it other than a plot to trick and trap them. But with the passing time and Naraku once agian in hiding, the cogs were set in motion that proved Kagura's intel to be factual.

Sesshomaru HAD tell Inuyasha, and regretably possibly have to team up with his comrads to defeat the disgusting half-breed. It also seemed that Inuyasha's passed lover, the dead miko, seemed to be working along side this monster. Something had to be done.

"Jaken, watch over Rin." Sesshomaru threw over his shoulder as he left the little make shift camp. "There are things that I must attend to."

Sesshomaru took off in a ball of light before Jaken could even ask where he was going, and for what, though the little imp knew he would never receive an answer. It was still odd for Jaken to see his master act so weird over the last few days. The Inu lord seemed to have his mind occupied, by what Jaken didn't know, nor did he care to find out... The punishment for questioning his lord was never worth trying to find out what was plauging him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Auntie, I'm home!" Mizuki announced when entering the Higurashi home<p>

"Hello dear, how did everyhing go?" The older woman asked. Mizuki mentally groaned, she did not want to tell her aunt about the yet another failed job interview. But she couldn't lie to her, her aunt had been very kind to Mizuki for letting her live in the Higurashi home. So, the truth it was.

_'Fuck my life right now...' _"Not so good..." Mizuki started. She grabbed an apple from the refridferater and to a bite of it. After Mi finished chewing and swllowing, she continued with a frown. "The guy said he didn't like my look."

"Well that's a shame," her aunt replied sadly. "You'll find something. There is no need for you to find a job right away, Mi. I think you should get adjusted to living here before you jump into working."

"Oh, I know. I just don't want to sit here and do nothing like a free loader. You've been so good to me auntie, I just want to be able to help out around here"

"That's sweet of you. There's no need to worry about things like that right now." the older woman replied with a warm smile while placing a comforting hand on Mi's shoulder. "All I want you to do fo the time being is getting adjusted to your new surroundings and work on getting yourself better"

"Thank you, that really means a lot to me." Mizuki said eith gratitude. There were tears in her eyes and a small smile on her face. it felt so good for her to be surrounded by people that loved her and never blamed her for what she did back home. There was no judgment in her eyes, or her grandfather of Souta's eyes. If only she could have friends like her family, so forgiving and understanding. And maybe, somewhere in the future, have a man in her life that was so forgiving and loving as well.

"By the way, has Kagome come home yet? I was thinking of going down the well for a little while"

"Oh, she was home," replied her aunt, "but she went out to buy some supplies. Kagome should be home in a little while."

"Ok, thanks. I think I'm going to pack some stuff and go now." Mizuki smiled and walked upstairs to her room.

In the week that Mizuki had been in Japan, her mother sent her several boxes that contained most of her belongings.

Mizuki thought of what she would bing to wear. The last time she was traveling in the Feudal Era, the dress Mi wore was quite annoying and impractical. So t-shirts and jeans it was.

She stayed in the very worn in and holey skinny jeans and a Black Flag t-shirt she had cut into a low cut neck line and her Doc. Martin's. After packing some clothes, Mizuki also shoved she blade into her bookbag. And with that, Mizuki went downstairs towards the back door.

"I'll be off now, auntie!" Mizuki yelled back as she exited the house.

"Ok dear, be careful!" the older woman called back.

Once Mi was inside the well house, she sat on the edge of the well, legs dangling. Mizuki prayed to every go that she could think of, hoping this would work again, then pushing herself off of the ledge. In that moment, Mizuki was swallowed by the same blue light from the last time. After a few moments of endless floating, she touched the bottom of the well, releasing the breath that she didn't know that she was holding.

Mizuki was estatic to find that she can freely pass through the well. More than happy that her last trip was not a one time deal, Mizuki climbed out of the well and began walkin in the direction of Inuyasha's village.

It had been atleast thirty minutes since Mizuki left the well and it was getting dark. She didn't feel like she was getting any closer to the village.

* * *

><p><em>'I HAVE to be getting close... Wouldn't I have seen the village by now? Oh maaan... I should have waited for Kagome to come back...'<em>

Suddenly, Mizuki felt like someone was following her. Once the thought processed, a cold shiver ran down her spine giving her goose bumps. Mi jumped, thinking she heard a noise behind her.

"Who's there?" she shouted, inwardly smirking that her fear didn't leak out into her voice.

* * *

><p>And I'm going to end it here, I'm not exactly satisfied with the length, and some of the content... but it will have to do. I'm not all too sure when the next chapter will b out, I have to re write the hell out of it due to occ-ness and an epic fail of a lime -.- Anyways, I'm catching up to where I lfet the story to begin with, so after a couple chapters it will be all new material. The chapter after the next one I will have a poll, you guys will have a say of what will happen in the story, credit will be put where its due. ty<p>

-Vicious


End file.
